NormalBoots Panel SGC 2014
Everyone at NormalBoots (except for Continue?) came together to host a quiz panel based off of themselves. The attendees were Jon, Shane, Satchell, ProJared, Jirard, PeanutButterGamer and Greg. Date: '''July 17th 2014 '''Link: '''http://normalboots.com/video/normalboots-panel-sgc-2014/ Synopsis and Questions The entire NormalBoots crew except for Continue? all had the first ever NormalBoots panel together. The panel featured JonTron, Shane, Satchbags, ProJared, Jirard, PeanutButterGamer and Greg. Jared introduces the panel. Continue? couldn't make it because Paul was taken by a pterodactyl, Josh had something to do with the FBI, and Murphy hates Texas! There will be a NormalBoots quiz, where the NormalBoots crew will ask trivia about themselves, and the fans have to guess the answer. Candy is thrown into the audience when someone gets a question right! Once everyone is ready, Jared asks the first question. All the answers are someone on the panel. '''Q: Which two members of the panel went to high school together? A: The first person is Jirard. Someone has found some Nintendo Power magazines, and wants to give them back to their owner. It turns out that they belong to Angry Joe, and everyone laughs at him! Second A: Jon is the second person. They went to rival high schools, but they hung out at that time. Q: Of all the people on NormalBoots, who has the oldest channel? A: Jirard started at the end of 2011. Jon wants people to keep on guessing him. The answer was PBG who started in February 2009. Q: Who used to work as a game developer? A: Shane. He was a freelance developer. Shane also helped out with developing the Normal Boots design, and helped out with making Jon's pixelated intro. Q: Out of everyone at Normal Boots, who knows how to read and write Korean? A: Satchbag. He grew up in a trifecta of highly populated Korean towns. The fire department sued all the stores because they didn't have English subtitles! Q: Of all the people of Normal Boots, who owns an Academy award winning cat? A: PBG doesn't even know what the question means. Greg owns a cat names Seymore Hoffman. Jared hates the question. Greg now has an award winning director named Ron Howard! Satch throws a candy into the crowd, and it hits someone! Q: Who used to play the alto saxophone? A: PBG. Jon played the saxophone too. Q: Whose first game they ever played was Ladybug? A: ProJared on the Kaleido Vision. The console broke, and his parents bought him an NES instead. Q: Who got in trouble as a kid for teaching their neighbor the F word? A: Jon. His friend writes the F word on a piece of paper, shows it to Jon and rips it up! Q: Whose first console was the Sega Master System? A: Jirard's first was the NES. The correct answer is Shane. Q: Who has the video with the most views? A: Someone replies with Angry Joe, which is probably correct. The correct answer is Jared, with the How to Make Slender not Scary video. Q: Who used to work at MySpace? A: Someone asks which one of them is the least financially stable! It isn't Angry Joe! Jirard is the correct answer. When MySpace was at its peak, Jirard was working full time at MySpace when he was at school. Q: Which one of them used to work as a night time janitor? A: Jon did volunteering at an old folk's home. The answer is PBG. Austin and Stewart came up with the idea of Hardcore while working as janitors. Q: Who's personal game collection consists of over 30 handhelds and 20 game consoles? A: ProJared. Q: Who used to be an expert in archery? A: ProJared. His dad tried to get him into sport, and he failed, but he competed in an archery competition. He has a bunch of medals and trophies for it. Q: Who was voted homecoming king in high school? A: Jared was nominated (he thinks he was the joke nomination). Jirard was also nominated, but not crowned. It was PBG. Q: Who is literally the worst? A: JonTron. Jared jokes about throwing a water bottle and an Xbox into the crowd. They now open up for Q&A for the rest of the time. Q: Who is someone on YouTube who doesn't get a lot of attention. A: Jared suggests ChasefaceShow. PBG also suggests all of Hidden Block. Jon says artist Michael Farrar, who helps out a lot with Jon's pixel work. Jirard suggests Xan, who makes some funny sketches and has worked with several people on the panel too. Jared also suggests Satchel. Someone says that Jon is better than all of them! Jon wants to take it back. Q: When will PBG make a Sonic video? A: Maybe one day. He doesn't know. Q: What gave Jon the idea to put Jacques in the videos? A: Joe says something, and Jon tells him to shut up. He wanted to differentiate himself from Jacques, and the only reason why he is robotic is because Jon didn't have the skills to make Jacques how Jon wanted him to be. Jacques would have had a Persian accent. Q: Out of every video you have made, what is the highest quality? A: It is a weird question, because everything thinks it is all terrible. Greg says the original Pokemon (red, blue yellow) video. PBG suggests his Hardcore series, with his friend Jeff (SpaceHamster) editing them. Jirard suggests his Dark Souls video. Jared would say either Super Hydlide or The Worst Console ever. Satch suggests his Sonic and Knuckles video. It was a challenge getting it put together. Shane says the video he is showing at SGC. Jon says that when he puts out a video, if it isn't better than the previous one, he doesn't put it out. It is hard to like your own stuff. Q: What do you watch on YouTube? A: Jared wants to cheat and says them on Hardcore. He still watched it when new episodes came out for when it was edited, and for other people's view points. PBG likes the Runaway Guys. Jon likes Ozzy Osbourne's first album. He then says he sucks. Jared also likes Markiplier. Jirard likes Jessie Cox. Greg watches the Rag Ran (?) Satch watches the Super Beard Bros. Someone wants Jon to say hi to his friend who is on the phone. Q: Is there an opportunity to bring everyone into one big project together? A: Jared says that they wanted to when they were first bringing Normal Boots, when they were all at MAGFest. They all got lazy and started drinking. There was a short video of them all saying "Welcome to Normal Boots". It was hard for Jirard not to give it away at MAGFest. They all live so far apart that it isn't really possible. Jared wants to do something with NormalBoots vs Hidden Block one day. Greg has a recording of them all saying "Welcome to Normal Boots". They all sound really drunk towards the end. Q: Why doesn't PBG ever swear in his videos? A: He just started doing it, and people and parents sent him messages telling him that he appreciated it. Jared ends the panel. Category:Normal Boots Category:Panels